


Booty

by 00Q_Magnus



Series: Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Booty, DC Comics References, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Inspired by show, Nightwing - Freeform, build, muscular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: Inktober day 5: Build





	Booty

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a nice view of some Dick Grayson booty ;) and of course his muscular figure.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more Inktober and other art!  
I am also up for any recommendation of fanfic you would like to see art to. May take me a while to get them out but I will do my best!
> 
> Follow me on my [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/)


End file.
